This Christmas
by brokenmoonlight
Summary: I know it's the wrong time of year for a Christmas fic, but I really couldn't help it! Features injury, snow, shopping, fluff and a little bit of eventual Howince.


**A/N: I know it's not Christmas, and it's completely the wrong time of year to post stories like this, but I really couldn't help it! It's pure candyfloss, and I'm sorry for injuring Vince yet again – I don't know why I like hurting characters so much! Am I twisted? Meh. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing publicly recognisable in this story belongs to me, and The Mighty Boosh belongs to La Barratt and La Fielding, whom I adore and don't wish to insult in any way.**

**xxxx**

Howard frowned in concentration and flipped over the page of his book, chewing his lip thoughtfully as he sunk lower into the comfortable, but old, battered leather armchair. He twisted slightly, not taking his eyes off the page, and threw his legs over one of the arms. It was dark outside, the room softly lit by the glow from the fireplace, the twinkle of multi-coloured fairy lights and a single lamp. Howard could hear the beat of heavy snow against the icy window and the distant splashing of the shower, but that only made him feel cosier as the roaring fire threw heat over him from across the room.

However, the beautiful peace was shattered barely minutes later when a crashing sound and a yelp of pain sounded from the bathroom. He leapt up out of his haze, his sleepiness causing him to stumble slightly as he flew across the room, running up to the bathroom door.

"Vince?!" he called, his voice sounding slightly panicked, his breathing loud in his ears as he waited for an answer.He heard a slight movement, followed by a hiss of pain. "Vince!"

"**I can't move!"**

Vince's voice floated pathetically through the old wood of the door, sounding strained and high-pitched.

"I'm coming in," Howard said, hand poised on the handle.

"**No! I'm not dressed."**

Howard sighed. He wagered a silent bet that if Vince ever needed to be taken to hospital, he'd insist on doing his hair and make-up first, no matter if he was about to drop down dead or not.

"Don't be silly. Can you manage on your own?"

There was a pause. Then:

"**No," **came the meek reply.

"Well then."

Howard pushed the door open, and his eyes widened to a size they weren't comfortable with as they fell on Vince, who was in a tangle on the floor, shower curtain pulled from its rail and caught round his skinny frame, only just covering his modesty. Howard instantly dropped by his side, a hand coming up to hold Vince's chin as he examined a rather nasty cut at the side of his head, his face contorting into a wince.

"What happened, little man?"

"I slipped and hit my head on the wall," Vince said shakily, and Howard noticed that he was trembling all over.

"Come on," he said, putting his hand under Vince's arms and pulling gently.

Vince resisted and shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut when the movement made him dizzy.

"I'm not dressed."

Amazement wrote its way across Howard's face. "Vince – you've had an accident. Now, come on. There's no need to be embarrassed."

He went to pull Vince up again, and this time the smaller man let him, but he swayed woozily, a pained noise escaping his lips, and Howard quickly set him down on the toilet seat lid.

Vince was shaking violently now, and his skin had gone a horrible sallow colour. Howard grabbed a large fluffy towel from the rack and wrapped it around Vince's shoulders. Vince pulled it tight across himself and snuggled into it.

Howard smiled at him sympathetically. "I'll go and get you something warm to put on."

He returned a minute later with Vince's fluffiest pyjamas and a pair of thick socks. Vince took them and smiled at him gratefully.

"Do you need a hand?"

"I think I can manage."

Vince looked up at Howard, shifting slightly, and Howard wondered why he was looking so hesitant. Then he realised and turned away to give Vince some privacy.

"Howard – I'll be okay now. You don't have to stay."

Howard nodded. "I'll wait outside the door," he said, by way of compromise. "Then I'll come back and clean that cut up." He wandered out of the bathroom, pulling the door closed behind him, leaving a small gap.

"**Howard?"**

"Hmm?" Howard pushed the door back open.

Vince, still sitting on the toilet lid, had managed to wriggle into his trousers, and was now holding his top limply in his hands, his face contorted in pain.

"I can't lift my left arm - my shoulder hurts," he whispered, and Howard's heart almost broke at how dejected he sounded. He moved round and found the beginnings of a nasty bruise forming, one which ran from the top of his shoulder down to the blade, the skin red and tinged with purple.

He took the top away from Vince's loose grip and gathered it up so he could pull it gently over his friend's head. He worked slowly, carefully lifting Vince's arms, the man himself catching a gasp in his throat as pain shot through him.

"Sorry."

Howard finished pulling Vince's arms through and pulled the top right down, being careful not to hurt him any more than necessary, and then placed the socks on his feet. Then he eyed the wound on Vince's head, the blood congealing and turning a dark brown colour. He grabbed some cotton wool from the shelf and dampened it under the tap before kneeling down in front of his injured friend.

"Let's get that cut cleaned up."

The first part was easy. The second, in which Howard had taken a fresh piece of cotton wool and wet it with TCP, wasn't. Vince was already pulling a face before Howard had even placed it to his skin.

"Come on, Vince. You don't want it to get infected." Howard spoke softly and reassuringly, as if he was trying to calm a small child. Which, in many ways, he supposed Vince was.

"It'll sting," Vince protested, weakly.

"I'll be as careful as I can."

Howard leant forward and dabbed the wool to Vince's head. The smaller man hissed and winced as the antiseptic worked it's way into the cut.

"There we are. See, wasn't that bad, was it?"

Vince frowned at him, and Howard moved to get a plaster from the cabinet – an electric blue one, which shimmered as it caught the light. He briefly thought how ridiculous it was, but if sparkly plasters helped to make Vince feel just that little bit better, then it didn't really matter. He stuck it gently to Vince's head, then moved back a little to study his face.

"Look at me."

Vince did, but his head fell forward slightly, and he blinked as he tried to focus properly on his friend.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Howard bit his lip as he concentrated, worried about the slight drunken quality of Vince's voice.

"Checking your eyes. Do you feel okay? Apart from the obvious, that is."

"Dunno. Bit sick. Dizzy."

Howard ran a tender hand through Vince's hair. "Does your head ache?"

"Yeah."

"Tired?"

"Mmm."

"Can you see properly?"

Vince blinked and stared at Howard. "Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"You're a bit fuzzy."

Howard gave him soft smile.

"I think you've got a slight concussion. Best get you into bed."

Howard put his arm around Vince and helped him to stand. Vince leant into him heavily, swaying slightly as his centre of balance shifted. Howard held him firmly, and together they walked slowly to the bedroom.

xxxx

"Howard?"

"Yeah, little man?"

Vince placed his empty mug of tea on the bedside table.

"You don't have to stay with me. You can go back to what you were doing. I think I'll be okay now."

Howard shook his head.

"You nearly brained yourself – I want to keep an eye on you for a bit, make sure you don't go all weird. Not that I'd be able to tell the difference."

"Hey!"

Howard chuckled, and Vince gave his arm a gentle slap.

"Those painkillers working?"

"Starting to, yeah."

There was silence while Howard finished the rest of his tea, Vince watching him patiently out the corner of his eye, hands resting in his lap as he leant against the propped up pillows.

"Thanks, Howard."

Howard put his empty mug down and offered his injured friend a rather beautiful smile, one that Vince didn't see gracing his features very often. He liked it, and also had the sudden urge to paint it – which he would have, if he wasn't currently indisposed. So, instead, he filed the image away for a later date.

"What are best friends for?"

When Vince was finally ready to try and sleep, he found that lying on his back was going to be very uncomfortable and more than just a bit painful. He yelped as the pressure from the bed caused the bruise on his back to sting and throb violently, his hands pressing into the sheets as he pushed himself upright, looking to Howard for help. In the end, Howard ended up in Vince's bed with him, Vince curled on his side with his head buried in Howard's shoulder.

Howard switched the bedside lamp off, plunging the room into near darkness, a streetlight pouring in weakly through the curtains and spilling over the end of the bed preventing a complete blackout.

He looked up at the ceiling, studying the glow-in-the-dark stars Vince had stuck above his bed. He smiled at the childishness of them, and then fell into an easy sleep.

xxxx

"Naboo, just keep an eye on him, yeah?"

Naboo eyed Howard somewhat blankly for a moment, then gave in with a sigh.

"All right, but don't be all day."

Howard rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

He shrugged on his thick winter coat and checked to make sure he had his keys and wallet. He shot a meaningful glance at Naboo before he descended the stairs.

"Have you got anything you can give him? Something for the bruising?"

Naboo took a long drag on his hookah, blowing smoke rings up towards the ceiling. Howard thought it was far too early to be starting on that sort of thing, but he didn't say so.

"Yeah, I'll 'ave a look."

xxxx

Outside, it was freezing. Glassy icicles hung from rooftops and the gaps in fences as snow fell gently from a lilac-grey sky, resting on the slightly slushy ground, covering up the dirty tracks from people's shoes and replacing it with a brilliant white sheet.

Howard hurried along the pavement, trying not to slip as he went, hands shoved down deep in his pockets. His breath swirled in the air in front of him, and despite how beautiful the scene before him was, part of him wished he hadn't left his Christmas shopping until the last minute, and that he could be at home in the warm, drinking tea and taking care of his friend. Speaking of Vince, he made a mental note to get him something a bit special, something to cheer him up after his nasty fall. So, inevitably, he probably would have ended up going out anyway.

As he made his way into town, the crowds of last minute shoppers grew bigger and bigger, and, as if the tube hadn't been bad enough, Howard soon found himself fighting through hoards of people, trying to battle his way into Topshop, a place he usually would have avoided at all costs at any time of the year, let alone Christmas eve. But he wanted to get Vince something just right, and he thought that the vintage section of the Oxford Street branch that the electro prince loved so much might have just what he was looking for.

Once inside, he squeezed himself onto the escalator, holding onto the side for dear life as shoppers jostled past him, all in too much of a hurry to notice that they were causing him any discomfort.

Finally making it to the bottom, it thankfully didn't take long for Howard's eyes to fall on something rather spectacular on a mannequin a few feet away. He knew straight away that it was perfect. Not something he'd ever wear himself, and even though others doubted his fashion sense, when it came to Vince, he knew exactly what to look out for. The thigh-length, red-wine coloured velvet jacket shone like a precious ruby, and Howard wove his way over to it, hoping and praying that it was Vince's size. His eyes scanned the item, checking its vintage condition for any major defects, before declaring it almost perfect and searching the lining for a sizing label. He soon found it, grinning when he saw a faded 'S' printed on a slightly yellowed tag which was sewn into the red satin lining. Minutes later, a shop assistant was whipping the jacket away from the mannequin, after confirming to Howard that it was definitely a man's small and not a woman's (even Vince wasn't **that **thin).

Howard paid for the jacket, only slightly wincing at the price, and left the store happily, disappearing into the sea of shoppers as he went in search of more presents.

xxxx

When Howard returned home, hands laden with bags, he was surprised to find Vince sitting on a large cushion on the floor in front of the fire, still in his pyjamas, an old patchwork blanket pulled around his shoulders. He was staring at the TV, watching 'Miracle on 34th Street', a couple of foil wrappers in front of him from the chocolates he'd nicked off the tree. He looked a bit better, but was still quite washed out.

"Hey, little man."

Howard removed his now snow damp shoes and hung his coat up. Vince smiled at him, his eyes dancing over the bags in Howard's hands. Howard raised his eyebrows at him and swung the bags out of view as he carried them to the bedroom and put them on top of his wardrobe, returning to the living room to sit beside Vince and warm up. Vince looked away from him sheepishly.

"Vince?"

Howard reached out a hand to gently touch the skin beside the cut on Vince's head. Vince jumped slightly, and Howard noticed that he actually looked embarrassed.

"That's quite a bump you've got there. How you feeling?"

Vince shrugged. "Okay, I s'pose. Better that last night. Naboo put some ointment on the back of my shoulder and it doesn't hurt as much."

Howard looked around.

"Speaking of Naboo, where** is** he?"

"He went out with Bollo about half an hour ago."

"What?!"

"Relax – I told him it was fine."

Howard huffed.

"He was supposed to keep an eye on you until I came back."

Vince smiled at his friend's protectiveness.

"I'm not five, I** can** look after myself."

Howard grumbled a bit more, mainly about Naboo and his lack of responsibility, and then got up to put the kettle on, making a strong tea for himself and sweet one for Vince. When he returned to the floor, Vince shuffled up on his cushion to make room for Howard, who smiled at him gratefully and handed him his drink, settling beside him, only slightly flinching when Vince rested his head against him.

"You okay?"

Vince yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm a bit sleepy, actually. And..."

"And what?"

Vince sighed, picking at a loose thread on the blanket, twisting it round a finger and pulling it free.

"I feel stupid."

Stupid? Howard couldn't even remember the last time Vince had felt stupid, nor could he remember him ever being embarrassed by his own self. He supposed, when he looked back on it, it had been somewhat of an undignified situation for him, but it had hardly been his fault. Howard put an arm around him, feeling slightly awkward now that the panic from the night before had dissipated, and then happily finding that it didn't feel as bad as he thought it would.

"It's Christmas tomorrow," he whispered, his breath slightly ruffling Vince's hair, hoping it would cheer the little guy up a bit.

Vince smiled against him, but then he drooped, and Howard moved to look at him. Vince chewed his lip and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"I was supposed to do my shopping today as well."

Oh.

"Doesn't matter. You can do it next week."

Vince looked up at Howard almost desperately.

"Yeah, but now I haven't even got anything to give** you**, let alone anyone else."

"Vince -"

"If I'd been a bit more careful, I wouldn't have fallen on me bonce and I could have gone with you."

"Vince, it's all right if it's a bit late. It's the thought that counts, isn't it?"

"That's not the point though, Howard!"

Then:

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I know you're only trying to make me feel better."

"Don't worry about it."

Howard offered him a smile to show he wasn't annoyed, and Vince took hold of one of his hands, studying it closely.

"You're still biting your nails, I see."

He ran his fingers over the tips of Howard's.

"They need filing."

Howard looked insulted, and went to snatch his hand away, but Vince held it firm.

"You are **not** filing my nails."

Vince just smiled, entwining his slim fingers with Howard's bigger ones.

Howard wasn't quite sure how he felt about that, but he didn't try to pull away again. He wasn't quite sure why Vince was holding his hand, but, as with the hug, it didn't feel as odd as he would have expected. In fact, it felt almost as if they were made to fit.

**Made to fit?**

He shook that thought from his head, and the pair of them continued to watch the rest of the film in silence.

xxxx

When he was sure Vince was sound asleep, Howard got to the task of wrapping his presents. As well as the jacket, he'd got Vince a few smaller gifts, and now he was placing them in a glittery stocking and sneaking up to Vince's bed, hanging the stocking off the end of it. Pleased with his efforts, he left the bedroom and set about arranging the rest of the presents under the tree.

xxxx

Vince was still asleep when Howard woke up, which wouldn't usually be something to worry about, except that Vince was **always **up before him on Christmas day – he would usually be jumping on Howard's bed until he conceded and left the comfort of his warm cocoon. Howard stretched and slid out from under the covers, shivering slightly as the cool air washed over him. He slipped into his slippers, pulled his dressing gown around him, and padded over to Vince's bed, perching on the edge of it. He put a hand to the raven haired man's shoulder, the rest of him completely buried under his duvet, and gave him a gentle shake.

"Vince."

A small moan emitted from under the covers, and as Howard tried to pull the duvet back slightly, Vince clutched at it and pulled it back, mumbling.

"I don't want to go to work today, Howard."

Howard chuckled.

"You loon. It's Christmas day!"

Vince carefully turned onto his back and peered up at Howard, his hair sticking up all over the place. He just stared for a moment, then a smile crept onto his face.

"Are you making Buck's Fizz for breakfast? You always make Buck's Fizz for breakfast at Christmas."

Howard pretended to think about it for a second. He scratched his face and rubbed the side of his nose.

"Yes, but I don't think you should have too much."

Vince grinned cheekily, and Howard wondered what he was going to ask next.

"Are you making pancakes with maple syrup and bacon and scrambled eggs?"

Howard tried not to laugh. "Are you asking if I'm making them, or are you telling me too?"

Vince pushed himself up, his facial expression set into that of a small child who was trying to talk their mother into buying sweets.

Howard looked at him neutrally and stood up. "Get your arse out of bed and you'll find out, won't you?"

Vince got up immediately, wrapping his duvet tight around him, and went to shuffle out the door after Howard, but was stopped by something sparkling at the end of his bed. Picking it up, he looked in the top of the stocking, and beamed widely.

"Howard!"

Howard stuck his head back through the door, and upon seeing Vince with the stocking, smiled coyly.

"I just thought, you know, after the other night..."

Vince flumped over to him, still wrapped up, and tried to hug him, but it actually just came out as a smoosh as Vince's marshmallow form didn't allow for much movement.

"Thanks, Howard."

xxxx

Vince hummed happily, shovelling eggs into his mouth, which were slightly sweetened having mixed with the syrup on his plate. He took a mouthful of Buck's Fizz to wash it down, then pushed his empty plate away from him.

Howard, amused, looked at him from over his glass.

"Feeling better, then?"

"Mmm, much. Thanks Howard, that was genius."

"No problem, little man."

Vince looked behind him, towards Naboo's bedroom.

"Where do you think they've got too?"

"They're probably hung over in a field somewhere."

Vince laughed. "A field?"

Howard shrugged, and downed the rest of his drink.

Vince sat back in his seat, grinning, and Howard could sense what was coming next.

Minutes later, they were both sitting by the tree. But Vince's grin had faded, and now he didn't look happy at all. Howard frowned slightly, and reached into Vince's stocking to pull out one of the small gifts. He smiled, and held it out for Vince to take.

"Merry Christmas."

Vince took the colourfully wrapped present from Howard's hand, and then proceeded to hold it in his lap, staring at it sadly. Howard scooted towards him.

"Come on, Vince. It'll cheer you up."

"Sorry, Howard. I'm not being ungrateful, It's just – well, what about you?"

Howard wanted to throttle him – in a completely friendly way, of course. He lifted Vince's chin with a finger, and stared into his eyes.

"Stop. It. Open your present."

Relenting – because he didn't want to hurt Howard's feelings – he tore into the purple and gold paper, a look of confusion spreading over his features as he held up an umbrella. However, Howard's eyes were glistening excitedly.

"Open it!"

"Indoors?"

"Since when have you been superstitious?"

Vince shrugged, and indulged his friend, opening the umbrella. Howard gestured to the handle.

"Press the button."

Vince pressed his finger over the little black button, and his face instantly lit up. The umbrella was covered in tiny fibre optics, which phased through purple, red and green, twinkling prettily against the black material. Vince laughed.

"That is beyond genius. Cheers, Howard."

Howard smiled, pleased that his gift had had the right affect.

"I thought you might like that."

Vince worked his way through the rest of his stocking quite happily, opening packets of sweets and selection packs, a bottle of toffee vodka, a bag of glittery bath bombs from Lush and a black leather cuff with red diamante trim, which Vince attached to his wrist straight away. Munching through a bag of flying saucers, he leant against Howard, sighing happily, and complaining two seconds later when Howard moved to reach under the tree and grab another present.

"This one's for you, too."

Vince looked at Howard in surprise, happy with his lot and certainly not expecting anything else. Howard had a twinkle in his eyes, and he reminded Vince of a kitten who had proudly dropped a bird at his owners feet for the first time.

"Another one?"

Howard grinned and passed Vince his gift.

"Think of the others as pre-appetiser's," he said, watching Vince in anticipation.

Vince prodded the paper, trying to see if he could tell what it was. It felt soft, and he kind of hoped it wasn't clothes, only because he didn't think Howard capable of choosing something that Vince himself would actually wear. Mind you, if the other presents were anything to go by...

Howard was suddenly scared that he'd caused Vince to lose his inability to speak, and, even worse, that he'd got it completely wrong and Vince didn't like the jacket after all. The smaller man had now ripped away the wrapping paper, and was looking down at the velvet creation in his lap with an unreadable expression. Slowly, Vince held the jacket up in front of him, his eyes wide and staring, lips slightly parted. He turned it round in his hands, studying every part of it and running his hands over the fabric. Howard, who was starting to get worried, put a hand on Vince's arm to get his attention.

"Vince?"

Vince met Howard's eyes, his face a complete picture, although whether it was in a good or a bad way, Howard couldn't yet tell. Then, without a word, Vince flung himself forwards, wrapping his arms tightly around the bigger man, his face buried in the crook of his neck. Startled, it took Howard a few moments to react.

"You like it, then?"

Vince laughed against him before pulling back and placing a smacker on Howard's lips.

"It's beautiful, Howard. Thank you."

Howard was too busy recovering from the shock of Vince's kiss to notice that his friend had got up, shrugged away his duvet, and was now trying the jacket on, twirling about in front of the mirror.

"Perfect!"

Howard looked up, shaking his head to rid his daze.

"Where did you get it?"

"Topshop."

Vince stopped spinning.

"Really? You ventured into Topshop? On your own?"

Howard got up and walked over to where Vince was still standing in front of the mirror. He reached out and tugged on the lapels of the jacket, straightening it up.

"That I did – and never again. You know, red's your colour."

"You reckon?"

Howard looked at Vince's reflection and nodded, a smile playing across his lips.

Vince wasn't quite sure what he'd done to deserve such wonderful gifts. He looked at Howard looking at him and smiled, feeling a little bad that he'd doubted his friend's ability to chose clothes for him. To be honest, he felt a little overwhelmed. Howard had always been good to him, even if he sometimes didn't deserve it, but he'd gone out of his way to make Vince feel better, and he wasn't quite sure how to properly convey his appreciation.

And Howard - inside he was singing, the ecstatic look on Vince's face making him feel all warm and fuzzy, and it completely made up for the fact that he nearly got crushed to death in Vince's mother-ship.

They spent the rest of the day making dinner together - Vince almost burning the roast potatoes and Howard nearly overcooking the turkey – and now, suitably stuffed, they were lounging on the sofa, watching Doctor Who and sucking on candy canes they'd nicked from the tree, paper hats sitting at jaunty angles on their heads, although Vince's was too big and kept slipping down over his eyes.

The front door banged, and they both turned to see Bollo thumping up the stairs, Naboo slung over his shoulder, mumbling incoherently.

"Where've you two been?" Vince demanded. "You've missed Christmas!"

"Got stoned at shaman Christmas party. I stopped early this morning, but ball bag here kept going, smoking his body weight in weed. Bollo put Naboo to bed, then going to sleep for a week."

Howard rolled his eyes as Bollo carried Naboo to his bedroom, and got up to stoke the fire. Vince watched him intently for a moment, then leant his head back on the sofa and stared up at the ceiling. He hadn't felt this content for a long time.

Vince sat forward again as Howard settled himself back on the sofa, and didn't realise he was staring until Howard's face appeared right in front of him.

"Vince?"

Vince jumped slightly and blinked.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I – Thanks. For all this, and for looking after me. You didn't have too, and I do appreciate what you do for me, even if I don't always show it."

Howard smiled. "It was nothing."

"It was, though. Something, I mean."

Something inside Howard melted, and now he was looking at Vince in a completely different light. He knew Vince could be a little bastard sometimes, but he also knew that he had a good heart, and, even if he didn't always show it, Howard knew he really did care about him. Now, sitting there still dressed in his pyjamas, hair ruffled and sleepy after too much food and wine and heat from the fire, Howard had never seen him looking so serene. He'd seen him satisfied and happy after a good day's shopping or after a particularly great night out, but, somehow, this was different. Howard liked it. Liked the fact that Vince was quite happy to sit there all day with him without worrying about how he looked for once. Not that he would ever want to change Vince, of course. It was just nice to know that that side of him existed, even if he rarely saw it. And he wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, or the sleepiness, or a mixture of the two, but he didn't even realise how close Vince was to him until he felt his lips on his and -

Wait. Was Vince kissing him?

Howard blinked, but before he could do anything, Vince had pulled away, and was now looking at him nervously. Howard's head began to spin slightly, and he found that he was missing the pressure that Vince's mouth had placed on his own. So he did would any normal person would do in the same situation and grabbed Vince by the shoulders, pulling him back into him. But before he could completely close the gap, Vince's voice came floating towards his ears.

"Are you sure?"

Howard smiled, somewhat prettily for him, and he saw Vince looking back at him in the most glorious way.

"Completely."

As it turned out, Howard actually quite liked this whole kissing thing, and apart from coming up for a few seconds of air occasionally and only moving to further wrap themselves around each other, about half an hour had passed before they were actually able to pull away. They snuggled deeper into the sofa, Vince resting his head on Howard's shoulder. Howard grinned like a cheshire cat, and Vince laughed as he looked up at him, all wide-eyed with rosy cheeks and bee stung lips, which were now as red as his new jacket, and he danced his fingers across Howard's chest, sighing contentedly.

"Merry Christmas, Howard."

"Merry Christmas, little man."

**xxxx**

**A/N: Please leave me a review! Big or small, I'm not fussed. Cheers! xx**


End file.
